1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual restoration aiding device for inducing restoration of vision.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been research about a visual restoration aiding device using an electrode or the like placed (implanted) in an eye to induce restoration of vision by electrically stimulating cells constituting a retina. As such, there has been proposed, for example, a device designed to convert an extracorporeally photographed visual image to an optical signal or an electromagnetic signal, transmit the converted signal into the eye, and then output an electrical stimulation pulse signal (a stimulating electric current) through electrodes to stimulate the cells constituting the retina to induce visual restoration. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,155). In the case of inducing the visual restoration by the electrical stimulation pulse signal provided through the electrode, it is necessary to place as many electrodes as possible at high density in order to provide more clear vision.
In a state that the electrodes are arranged at high density, however, when the electrical stimulation pulse signals are simultaneously output through adjacent electrodes, those signals are likely to interfere with each other. Such interference would become a factor that hinders the visual restoration.